As is well known toe clips which are fixed to the pedals of bicycles and other similar vehicles are typically provided with a strap at one end of which is a buckle which permits the strap to be tightened around the toe of the rider's shoe and permits his foot to be freed by actuating a release member on the buckle which allows the strap to slide through the buckle.
Yet in order to free his foot the rider must lean over to actuate the release member with his hand, and therefore to dismount he must loosen the buckles on both the right and the left toe clip.
When the rider has ample time to perform these actions there is no special problem, but when the rider is caught by surprise and must dismount quickly he generally does not have the time to free even one of his feet and he risks falling and injury owing to the fact that he is literally bound to his machine by his feet which are held tightly in the toe clips.
Such drawbacks have been increased by the use of special groove soled shoes the groove of which is engaged in the side of the pedal.